Grandmother Raven
Summary Lady Nightstar, more formally known as Grandmother Raven 'is one of the three primordial beings in the ''Wizard101 ''universe. Existing in the first world, Raven was once in a romantic relationship with Grandfather Spider. However, she would realize that his heart was full of chos and evil, and the two would engage in a battle in which Raven would come out as the victor. After seeing that the first world was broken into fragments due to the three titans, Bartleby, Raven's brother would sing the Song of Creation, which Raven would power with Spiders heart. This would bring the spiral into existence. Further down the story, Raven would be weakened by an unknown source, and would later be saved by The Player, who she believed was the child of prophecy and would bring hope to the spiral. However, she had lost his faith in him, and is now planning on letting the spiral and everyone living in it to die out, so that the only thing remaining would be her, and her daughter Mellori. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 2-C Name: Grandmother Raven, Lady Nightstar Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Female Age: Existed since creation Classification: Embodiment of light and order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Exists on a plane far beyond mortal comprehension, and views time as an illusion, existing beyond the past and future, and the linear passage of time. Views existence as something as trivial as a wheel, which she also is unbound by), Magic (Has complete mastery over all core schools of magic, and even understands and can manipulate Shadow and Astral Magic), Enhanced Senses (Can sense magic and magical auras), Immortality (Types 1, 8 and 9; will continue to exist as long as the concepts of light and order do. Her true divine form exists independently from her mortal form), Death Manipulation (Death magic focuses on the aspects of death, allowing users to grant death to anything they choose), Life Manipulation (Life magic deals with the aspects of life, allowing users to create life from nothingness), Necromancy (Death magic), Fear Manipulation (Death magic allows users to pull their own fears out of themselves and unleash it towards their enemy), Willpower Manipulation (With death magic, users can strengthen their own will), Life Force Absorption (Death Magic), Creation (Life Magic can create entire worlds), Morality Manipulation (Life Magic can turn peaceful things savage), Attack Reflection (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is or what was), Summoning (Can summon minions), Probability Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance Negation to Magic, Power Nullification (via shadow magic), Sealing (Sealed Grandfather Spider away), Transmutation (Balance magic uses transmutation to channel the forces of the other schools together), Matter Manipulation (via shadow magic), Petrification (via shadow magic), Law Manipulation (Brought order to the spiral), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Her light and order forms the spiral/universe and reality itself. Is planning on destroying the concept of shadow and chaos in order to destroy Grandfather Spider. Can control the concepts of light and order as she pleases), Acausality (At least Type 4; Raven views time as an illusion,and exists beyond the past and the future, as well as the wheel of existence. WoG stated The Player by extension, the gods don't follow cosmic rules and are outside the regular order of things), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Ice magic), Earth Manipulation (Myth Magic), Fire Manipulation (Fire Magic), Can weaken healing, Astral Projection, Statistics Amplification (Can buff attacking and healing spells), Mind Manipulation (Via shadow magic), Status Effect Inducement, Reality Warping (Created the world of Empyrea and spread a magical Aeythr storm across it, in order to lock away The Chaos Heart from Grandfather Spider. The Aeythr storm is so powerful even quantum nanotech and going subatomic is unable to penetrate it. Is the second most adept being in shadow magic, which is the power to manipulate, refine and rebuild the very frabic of reality), Healing (Life Magic), Light Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Scaling from Grandfather Spider), Shapeshifting, Duplication, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Ice Magic), Can reduce the accuracy of enemy attacks, Shadow Manipulation, Resistances to Paralysis (Scaling from Grandfather Spider), Power Absorption (Via Shadow Magic), Death Manipulation (Divine beings can survive in a jungle that grants instant death via death magic), Mind Manipulation (Scaling from Grandfather Spider), Shadow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Should be resistant to all types of magic) and Time Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1; The very embodiment of light and order throughout reality. Similar to how The Storm Titan had to destroy the concept of chaos itself to destroy Grandfather Spider, one would need to destroy the concept of light and order to kill Raven. Her true divine "body" is made of pure magic and no matter), Omniscience (Via The Eyes of Time), Can forcibly steal standard equipment and physical buffs with "Dimension Shift" Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level (Defeated Grandfather Spider and sealed him away. Can unravel existence if she wanted to) Speed: Unknown (Due to teleportation and manifesting being the primary form of movement in the game, determining a clear speed rating for the characters is virtually impossible). At least Massively FTL+ '''(At least 73 quadrillion times FTL, likely far higher via powerscaling), likely '''Infinite (Equal, if not comparable to Bartleby) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Multiverse level Durability: At least Low Multiverse level (Would continue to exist after the destruction of the spiral, and WoG stated Raven wouldn't be bothered if existence was destroyed if her and Spider ever fought) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. At least Low Multiversal with magic Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: At least vastly superhuman (Shrouded Empyrea in a magical Aethyr storm, which sciences such as quantum physics was unable to breach. Knows about the history of the universe inside and out, and is stated to be the wisest character in the game. Gave Bartleby two eyes, which would allow him to see and know the past and the future). Omniscience with The Eyes Of Time Weaknesses: None Notable Note: '''For a summary of how magic works in Wizard101, click here Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wizard101 Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Law Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Physics Users Category:Tier 2